Pokemon Mt Silver
by Makai Kodomo
Summary: Ash asks Professor Oak if there was any place to train when he returns from Kalos. Oak tells him of Mt. Silver and about a strong trainer. Ash takes this as a challenge and goes up to face him with a strong team. Will he win, or will he fall in defeat?


Snow came down on the summit of a cold mountain, the mountain known as Mt. Silver. It was as cold as ever. There was heavy snowfall, heavier than anywhere else on this mountain. It was the usual heavy snowfall that happened every day, other than three special days where it would be diamond dust.

A boy came out from a hole from the mountain, seeing that he was just about as high as he could be, and that there was a bit more to go until he reached his true destination and goal.

This boy was Ash Ketchum. A ten year-old boy from Pallet Town. He was wearing a big blue jacket to keep himself warm. He was still wearing the clothes he wore on his adventure in the Kalos region. Behind him, his Pikachu came up running next to him.

"This is it, Pikachu," He told his electric mouse. "Time to meet this opponent."

Ash came back from Kalos, asking Prof. Oak if there was anywhere to train. Oak told him about Mt. Silver, telling him there were many strong Pokémon there. He also told him there would be a strong trainer at the summit, and that if Ash were to go face him, he should bring his strongest Pokémon.

That's exactly what he did. Ash brought the strongest team he could have: Pikachu, of course, Charizard, Torterra, Greninja, Staraptor, and Krookodile. A strong team.

Ash began to walk forward. Pikachu jumped on his shoulders as he walked up a few steps. When he got to the top, he saw him.

He saw a normal boy with black hair and a red cap. The boy also wore a simple red jacket with white sleeves, and had blue jeans. Ash wondered how he could stay there for so long, he could barley stand the cold in his own jacket.

Ash walked forward, just as the boy stood up. Ash stopped walking forward. Did he know he was there? Ash shook it off, continuing to walk forward. He stopped a few feet behind him.

"Hey," Ash called out. "I'm guessing you're the Red guy Professor Oak told me about."

Red nodded.

"Professor Oak told me I should go here to train," Ash continued. "He said there was a strong trainer here. That's you. So, how about a battle?"

Red stood and turned around. Ash saw the rest of his clothes. Just a normal black shirt under the red jacket. He saw his messy black hair, and his red cap. It was completely red, other than the white visor and white semicircle on the front. Ash wondered if Red was his name or a nickname for all the red he wears.

He looked familiar to Ash, like he knew him. He reminded him of a person, but he couldn't put his finger on it. It then hit him. Red looked a lot like himself. He looked identical to Ash. If they wore the same clothes, you wouldn't be able to tell them apart, other than the little Z lines under Ash's eyes. But there was also another thing that made them different. Red's eyes. They were a bright crimson color.

Without a word, Red simply smiled and reached for a pokéball. He held the ball forward and pressed the button in the middle. It expanded in his hand.

"Not much of a talker, I see," Ash commented. "Pikachu, let's go."

Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder shouting, "Pika!" and getting into its battle stance.

Red squinted at Ash's Pikachu. He then threw his own pokéball forward. A white beam shot out and materialized into Red's own Pikachu. It got into its own fighting position.

Ash felt something different about this Pikachu, something similar to his own. He couldn't figure out what it was, or why he felt that way. He soon found out.

"Pikachu," Red spoke, "volt tackle."

Red's Pikachu dashed forward, electricity forming around it, towards Ash's Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge out of the way!" Ash commanded.

His Pikachu jumped to the side, avoiding the volt tackle. But, as Red's Pikachu missed the first hit, it quickly hit the ground and turned around, hitting Ash's Pikachu in the back with the volt tackle.

"Pikachu!" Ash called out.

His Pikachu struggled to his feet, but then fell back into the snow, fainted.

Ash was astounded. A single volt tackle knocked out his Pokémon. This trainer truly is something else. His Pikachu could use volt tackle, too.

Red's Pikachu picked up Ash's Pikachu and walked towards Ash, enduring the recoil damage of the volt tackle. He dropped off Pikachu at Ash's feet right as it regained consciousness.

"You did good buddy," Ash told his Pikachu. He looked as Red's Pikachu walked back to Red. Ash reached for another pokéball. He threw it forward and Torterra materialized from the white beam.

Red looked at the Torterra. He returned his Pikachu to its pokéball and reached for another Pokémon. He threw out the pokéball and a Lapras materialized.

Ash saw they were both at a disadvantage. If that Lapras had an ice type move, it would be serious trouble. "Torterra, leaf storm!" Ash shouted.

Circles of leaves appeared from Torterra's tree, moving towards Lapras.

Red gave a small chuckle and shook his head. Lapras took the hit head on. Ash clenched his fists and smiled. "Aw, yeah!" He cheered. His smile faded when he saw Lapras was still standing strong.

Red blinked. "Blizzard," He said quietly, just loud enough for Ash to hear.

Around Lapras, snow stopped. A blizzard of snow was launched at Torterra. Ash covered his face with his arms, one eye opened. When the attack was over, Ash saw his Torterra was on the ground, fainted. Once again, his Pokémon was defeated in a single hit.

Ash returned it to its pokéball, told Torterra it did a good job and reached for the next ball. He tossed it out and Greninja materialized.

Red returned his own Pokémon, then tossed out his next one. It was a Snorlax.

"Greninja," Ash commanded, "Water pulse!"

Greninja jumped up and sent out a pulse of water towards the Snorlax. Snorlax took the hit as dust flew everywhere. Greninja hit the floor as the dust cleared. Snorlax still stood.

"Giga impact," Red commanded.

Snorlax jumped up into the air, then using its weight to bring it down quickly, hitting Greninja with the powerful attack.

Ash watched as Snorlax back away from the fainted Greninja. He couldn't believe it. He had half of his Pokémon already fainted while Red didn't even seem to have a badly damaged Pokémon.

Ash clenched his hand and returned Greninja, thanking it for its work. He got another pokéball and tossed it out, sending out his Krookodile.

Red did the same as before, returning his Pokémon and sending out another. This time, it was a Charizard. Ash thought that he might at least beat one of his Pokémon.

"Stone edge!" Ash quickly commanded.

Stones rose from the ground beneath Krookodile, then got hurled at Charizard. Red stood there for a while, not saying anything like the other times.

"Charizard," Red began. He then stopped, as if thinking of how to make this entertaining. "Air slash," he finished.

Charizard slashed with a wing, sending a powerful cut that destroyed the stones. The slash continued towards Krookodile.

"Krookodile!" Ash shouted. "Dodge it, then use crunch!"

Krookodile barley managed to dodge, then jumped in the air. It dashed towards Charizard and opened its mouth. It bit down on Charizard's neck.

"Bad move," Red commented. The first words Ash has heard him say that wasn't a command. "Flare Blitz!"

Charizard flew up and soon caught fire. Krookodile released its grip due to the fire, but Charizard soon smashed into it with the attack, sending Krookodile smashing into the ground.

Ash watched in awe as Charizard flew back to its trainer. He returned Krookodile to its pokéball, telling it how it did a good job, then reached for his fifth pokéball. He tossed out Staraptor.

Red changed his Pokémon again, sending out his Blastoise. Ash tried not to get his hopes up, seeing as how he had a huge type advantage before but still lost.

"Aerial ace, Staraptor!" Ash yelled.

Staraptor dashed towards Blastoise, then shot into the air and did a circle, gaining speed as it dashed towards Blastoise.

"Now," Red stated, "Hydro cannon."

Blastoise lowered his head and raised its shell. The two weapons on its back pointed at Staraptor as it came closer. Out shot an extremely powerful blast of water, hitting Staraptor and sending it at Ash's feet, defeated.

Ash stared at his Pokémon. He returned it, and did what he did to the others, tell it how it did a good job. He reached for his sixth and final pokéball.

He didn't toss it this time.

He looked at it.

"Charizard..." Ash whispered to himself. "Buddy, you got this. I know you do." He tightened his grip on the ball. "Let's show him what we can do, bud." Ash looked up at Red, and a serious look grew on his face. Ash blinked and did something he hasn't done in a while. He trapped the visor of his cap and pulled it backwards. He pushed the ball forward and looked Red in his eyes. "Here me now, I will beat one of your Pokémon. We will beat one of your Pokémon!" Ash tossed the ball, shouting, "Charizard!"

Charizard popped out of the ball, ready for battle. It shot a stream of fire upward. Charizard was ready to fight.

Red stood there, staring at him for a few seconds. Ash would say he was speechless, but you really couldn't tell with Red.

Red snapped back into reality. He shook his head an returned his Pokémon and sent out his sixth Pokémon as well. A Venasaur materialized. It looked as ready for battle as Charizard.

Ash saw Red close his eyes and move his head back. He looked like he was recalling old memories. He then moved his head back into place and opened his eyes.

"Charizard!" Ash screamed. "Wing attack!"

Charizard roared a loud roar and shot towards Venasaur. Red smiled and nodded, happy at the sight.

"Sleep po-" Red caught himself. "Razor leaf!"

Charizard bashed its wings into Venasaur as Venasaur used its attack, stopping it. Venasaur was sent flying back and recovered as Charizard flew in front of Ash.

"Saur!" Red commanded. "Let's go, sludge bomb!"

"Dodge and flamethrower!"

Venasaur shot a shot of poison from its planet. Charizard got hit in the wing a bit, then used flamethrower.

"Jump to the side and use sleep powder!" Red commanded.

Venasaur jumped to the right, half of its body getting hit by the fire. Venasaur pushed through and sent out dust from its leaf, hitting Charizard. The giant lizard slowly closed its eyes as its head hit the ground.

"Charizard!" Ash cried.

"Go," Red said through laughter, "earthquake!"

Venasaur stopped its foot on the ground. The mountain seemed to shake as a pillar came up from the ground and hit Charizard on the chin, waking it up.

Charizard looked badly damaged just from that. Ash still wouldn't allow himself to go down like this. "Dragon tail!" Ash shouted.

Charizard flew up and dashed towards Venasaur.

"Sludge bomb," Red commanded. "Once more!"

Venasaur sent another of its sludge bombs towards Ash's Charizard. Charizard once again barley avoided it, with it barley clipping its other wing. Charizard continued towards Venasaur and spun, smashing its tail into Venasaur and launching it back.

"Finish it!" Ash commanded. "Slash!"

Charizard raised a claw. It dashed towards Venasaur. Then, it fell towards the ground.

"What?" Ash asked. "Charizard!"

"As I thought," Red responded. "Frenzy plant, and give it all you've got!"

Venasaur stopped the ground. Vines came out and went towards Charizard. They attack and dust flew everywhere.

Once the smoke cleared, Ash saw the sight. Charizard was knocked out, and Venasaur still stood.

Ash, defeated, returned Charizard. He looked at its ball. "Charizard," he began, "you might not have won, but you did great." Ash turned towards Pikachu. "So did you, Pikachu."

Ash put Charizard back in its place. He realized that Red truly was a powerful trainer. He couldn't even beat a single one of his Pokémon. Ash looked down at the ground. "I still have a long way to go," He told himself.

Ash felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw it was Red. "You did great," Red told him. "That was fun. You seem to really care about your Pokémon. I think I could learn a lot from you."

* * *

 _So, this is basically how I imagine Ash vs Red from the games. Something like Ash losing, but Red noticing how he treats his Pokémon and tells him he could learn from him. Then maybe they go on and Ash starts teaching Red about being more social and stuff while Red teaches Ash and makes him stronger. Just saying, I love both characters. No hate on Ash, he's awesome but horrible in his own way same going for Red, cool guy, but also sort of a jack ass and loser. Both characters rock, and both characters suck. That's that for me._


End file.
